This invention relates to a feedthrough terminal for optical transmission and, more particularly, a feedthrough terminal to be coupled to a submarine or underwater repeater.
A feedthrough terminal of the type described is used to support an optical fiber cable connected to a submarine or underwater repeater. Such a feedthrough terminal should have desirable watertightness and airtightness to protect the repeater from being deteriorated by humidity.
With a conventional feedthrough terminal, an optical fiber cable should be processed and coated with a metal coating layer under strict conditions and with great care to provide uniform watertightness and airtightness, as will later be described with reference to a few figures of the accompanying drawing. With an increase in number of optical fiber cables supported by the feedthrough terminal, it becomes difficult to position the optical fiber cables in the feedthrough terminal with precise spacings left between the cables.